


who needs romance when you have mario kart

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromanticism, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Human Nanami Chiaki, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, aromantic chihiro fujisaki, demigirl chiaki, demiromantic chiaki nanami, i guess?, i guess? i mean its not even implied but like. jsyk., vent fic i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: chihiro goes to talk to chiaki about some recent problems
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	who needs romance when you have mario kart

A knock came upon Chiaki’s door. The gamer paused their game and quickly got up, shouting “Hold on!” whilst stumbling through their house, trying to reach the front door.

They unlocked it and cracked the door open a smudge, revealing their timid classmate, Chihiro.

They opened the door fully, greeting Chihiro with a smile. “Oh, hey Chi. Whats up?”

The programmer shyly smiled back, locking eyes with the other teenager. “Can I come inside? I need to take my mind off some things…”

“Sure! I’m playing Mario Kart right now, if you wanna join.” They nodded, “I-I’d love to.”  
The two ultimates headed to Chiaki’s room, then sat down in front of the TV.

Chiaki unpaused the game, handing the controller over to Chi.

“So, whats up?” Chiaki asked as they stuffed their face with chips.

Chihiro giggled before quickly glancing aside, ashamed at laughing. “..Just felt really upset recently.”

“Why's that?” Chiaki questioned, still eating. Chihiro let out a soft sigh, playing with their hair.

“It’s just that.. It seems like everyone around us is getting into a relationship. And I’m happy for them, I really am. And I’m not jealous. I just… Feel so weird about it, you know? Like, I feel like I have to get into a relationship, and that I’m an outcast for not doing so. But, I don’t really want a relationship. I want to be friends with people. I’ve never even had a crush on anyone. I’ve tried to form crushes, but it never really worked out because I just didn’t like them that way. It sounds stupid, but… It’s just upsetting to see all of this romance and people falling in love, knowing that I can’t do that.” Chihiro rambled, letting themself relax in front of their friend.

“I know what that feels like. It’s like, you WANNA fall in love, but you just… Can’t. Right?” Chiaki asked, grabbing another bag of chips.

“Exactly!” Chihiro said, nodding furiously. “And, like I said, I feel happy for them, I really truly do! But… It just seems so unfair.” They said softly.

“Yeah, I get that. But, you gotta let that stuff go, y’know? Maybe you’ll fall in love someday, maybe you won’t, and both of those are okay. You can’t force yourself to feel one way, because then you’ll just end up feeling screwed over. It’s better to embrace it.” Chiaki chirped.

The programmer nodded back. “Yeah… You’re right. Thanks, Chiaki.”

“No problem, dude.” Chiaki said, before quickly following up with. “You suck at this.” The programmer giggled in response. “Yeah, I do, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was mediocre but I got inspo to write so I did it as quickly as possible so. hope y'all enjoy either way haha


End file.
